Usagi-san's Perfect Dream
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: Akihiko has a dream where everything he ever hopes has happened. ((Rated M for smuttiness, and Adult Situations. 3-shot))
1. Chapter 1

"Usa..."

The man grimaced as he felt a small weight on top of his stomach.

"Usagi..."

He groaned and put his arm over his eyes.

"Wake up... Wake up... Watashi no Otto-sama."

At those words the silver haired man snapped his eyes open. "Otto?" He had a lover but he never remembered getting married. Slowly he looked up, and saw the blurred face of Misaki Takahashi who he had been dating for the past five years. The 23 year old smiled at the man and slowly lied down. He gently kissed the mans cheek, and smiled. "You've been drooling in your sleep again Akihiko." Now he was really confused. Misaki would never be this open, this had to be a dream... A perfect, wonderful, dream. When his sight finally straightened out he saw what his "Tsuma" was wearing. A see through lace nightgown, and lace underwear. He looked around the room, and saw that all of his toys were gone, and all that remained was the bed. "Misaki?" The boy had nuzzled himself into the crook of the mans arm and smiled. "Yes?"

"Where... are all my toys?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"A few weeks ago we made a deal. I kept tripping on toys so we decided to move as many of them as we can to another room, and give the rest to children."  
"Oi... I don't remember that deal."  
"Oh you look sad. But don't worry."  
"Why?"  
"Because the people we hired to move them did a really good job and we managed to fit almost 95% of them in another room."

Akihiko smiled in relief. This dream sure had a lot of twists and turn, but otherwise it was quite happy. Misaki kissed him and got up. "I'd better get dressed. I don't want to cook naked." The man chuckled and looked over, only to see something very shocking. His Tsuta... stripping freely, and shifting through the drawers. "Usagi-san, all of my shirts are in the wash can I borrow one of yours?" Akihiko sat staring at the small bulge in the pink lace underwear. "Usagi-san? What are you staring at? Usagi-Otto?" He immediately shook his head and smiled. "Of course you can borrow a shirt."

Misaki smiled and pulled out a short sleeved polo shirt. Usami smiled as he watched the boy dress up, but then stopped as he realized Misaki was leaving the room only wearing a shirt that reached down to his knees. "Misaki, don't you have school today?" The younger man looked at him a little confused. "School?" He gave a small pout. "I take online classes now, remember I started to miss you really bad during the day and... I wanted to be able to spend more time with you. But I still go to the university once in a while for things like tests." Akihiko nodded, and gave an even bigger smile at how perfect this dream was becoming. 'What's next?' He thought. 'My brother has found someone else to love? My father finally accepting the fact that I am gay? Or Ijuuin is no longer Misaki's idol?'

His younger lover was downstairs, fixing what smelled like an amazing breakfast. All of Akihiko's favorites were being placed on to the table. Miso soup, unsweetened egg omelettes, pickled plum rice-balls, tempura fried fish, and a lot more was all placed onto the table with multiple little serving plates. "Usagi-Otto, breakfast is ready." The man smiled and headed down stairs to see many of his teddy bears decoratively strewn across the apartment, in a very tasteful fashion. His favorite out of all of them sitting in its usual spot at the table. A napkin tucked into its ribbon like a bib.

Looking at the table and his Misaki he was in a state of euphoria. He didn't think he would ever want to wake up, but at some point he had too. The real Misaki would worry. He took his seat, and just as he was about to eat Akihiko felt a small weight in his lap. With a blink he looked down to see Misaki with a small bowl of rice nibbling softly on each bite. The silver haired man decided this would be the perfect opportunity to bond as he used his chopsticks to grab a piece of shrimp and ate it. Usami couldn't help but smile as the brunette kept on trying to reach for the shrimp and failing. With that the older of the two grabbed a couple of pieces of shrimp and dropped them in the rice bowl.

"Thank you Usagi- Otto!" The boy happily placed the shrimp in his mouth a chewed, then somehow the dream had turned very... lewd. Misaki had turned around, his eyes half way closed, cheeks a lovely pink, and his mouth giving a small smile. Akihiko had put his plate down just to admire the sight. "Usagi-Otto... doesn't seem interesting in eating this food..." Misaki's hands were now touching the fabric on the shirt he was wearing, before reaching the buttons and slowly undoing each one. "So Usagi, can eat Misaki."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Watashi no Otto - My Husband  
Tsuta- Wife  
Usagi-Otto - Husband Usagi

**Okay so this is going to be a 3 shot.**

**LOL I bet you're all very mad at me for the cliff hanger!**

**But don't worry! The next chapter will be filled with lots of Yaoi dreams!**

**Who knows? This may not have been a dream! ((Hint hint.))**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Also a couple of news updates**_

_Intimate Curse is currently being worked on, I'm about half way done with the newest chapter.  
__Same goes for Highschool Romance._


	2. Apology

To all of the supporters of this story. I would like to sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. I'm just having a hard time finding inspiration to write any of my stories at the moment. I hope this time of depression and distractions passes by and I am able to write a 5k or more word chapter to make up for the lack of updates. In a few weeks I will be receiving medication for my ADHD so I do hope that will help. Again I apologize, and I hope you all are still willing to wait for the story(s) to be updated and written.


End file.
